User blog:WheatyTruffles/Phase One Results
So, I've done the full run. And...god damn, it was exhausting. Since I wrote everything down on a notebook instead of typing it, I won't be posting the complete results right away. Instead, I'll feed you the important bits, and the highlights. *The entire run took 9 hours, 19 minutes, and 37 seconds. And that was without Chapter L. *Rather weak start: 98.77 TP on Operators. *I came back with a new best TP of 98.84 on Ververg II. *Aside from Ververg II, I MMed every song in Chapter I. *My first non-MM that wasn't a Level 9 was Iris (955694). *I got an abysmal Precipitation score (913474, 98.44 TP). *This was recovered with an MM on Precip's alternate: my first Level 9 MM in the run. *I actually managed to clear Entrance's ending perfectly. Beginning blunders stopped an MM, but still. *New best PatE II TP: 98.97. *Got a TP 100 on The Black Case: my first TP 100 in the run. *New best Parousia TP: 99.40. *I was destroyed by Area184: 96.73 TP, my new lowest TP in the run. *New best Vanessa TP: 99.21. *TP 100ed Mehjestic Phoenix. *TP 100ed Just A Trip. *New best Zauberkugel TP: 99.57. *TP 100ed Realize. *Tied my old Colorful Skies TP (99.11). *New best Bloody Purity TP: 98.64. *New best Logical Steps TP: 99.50. *'I re-MMed The Blocks We Loved. New best TP of 98.68.' **''Seriously, the whole run was freaking worth it because of this--'' *Tied my old L TP (98.59). *New best L2B score (905589). *My Musik score blew (943468, 99.09 TP). *Tied my old Aquatic Fishseidon TP (99.69). *Re-MMed Masquerade. *FCed Slit I (999012). *New best Buried TP: 99.56. *Re-MMed Oriens. *A dismal Brionac score (935314, 98.89 TP). *New best Qualia TP: 99.68. *A pretty good CN0 result (921481, 95.98 TP). *God damn 70 TP on The New World. My official lowest TP in the entire run. FML. *New best Freedom Dive TP: 95.23. **Despite this, I acquired my only B in the run on FD (894379). *New best Halloween Party TP: 97.15. *New best Solar Wind TP: 98.88. *TP 100ed Set Free. *New best Gatorix TP: 99.13. *Tied my old Shoot out TP (99.67). *New best Megaera TP: 98.32. *My lowest score in Chapter 0 was Infernus (941475). *From this point in the run, I had to take a break after every chapter. *TP 100ed LVBNR5 Weiss (Schnee). *TP 100ed Chaotic Drive. *New best The Red Coronation TP (99.48). *TP 100ed Forbidden Codex. *TP 100ed Chiptune Conflict. Probably my greatest re-TP 100 in the run. *TP 100ed Penglai Movement: my last TP 100 in the run. *My Hua Sui Yue results are better left unmentioned. Let's just say that this song is my hardest Level 6 in the game, and is currently rivalling Infinite Circuit on being my least favourite song in Cytus. *The Beginning and Gardenia were the only songs I managed to MM in Chapter M. *Sweetness Overload was excuruciatingly painful to play in the state I was in during this point in the run. I barely managed to get an A (901025), and I had to rest for a few minutes directly after playing it. So...did I enjoy this? Well...yeah. Despite being half-dead by the time I finished, it was pretty fun going through the game like this. Besides...I was kinda sick during this run, so that probably contributed to my high exhaustion. So, I can say that I would be willing to take this idea to Phase Two. The problems from here, as mentioned before, are in cost, and popularity. Despite this, the idea could still go through. So, until next time. I'm going to get some sleep... Category:Blog posts